


Evil Charming Hyperion Heights Edition

by EvilCharmingSpawn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCharmingSpawn/pseuds/EvilCharmingSpawn
Summary: Just a random something set loosley round season seven but with an Evil Charming twist because im trash. My first ever fic and i dont have a beta.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Evil Charming Hyperion Heights Edition

This is my first ever fanfic, I own nothing but the device I use for typing this fic, I don’t have a beta and there’s probably a ton of mistakes so apologies in advance.

* * *

Regina sat in her bar well her cursed selfs bar with her back to the door, her head was resting in hands, she had just been woken up from the cruse and she couldn't quite pinpoint how she felt about being woke up, she wanted to kill Ivy but land without magic stopped Regina from ripping her heart out or conjuring a fireball. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she contemplated the idea of beating Ivy with the baseball bat that was kept behind the bar, right now that sounded like an excellent idea to both Regina and her cursed persona Roni, walking round behind the bar Regina grabs the bat. Storming towards the exit of the bar, she failed to notice someone walking into her bar, the brunette collided with the man who just walked inside. "Oh sorry bar is closed." Regina mutters not looking at the person who stepped into her cursed personas bar. "Regina?" The man asked with a hint of confusion in his voice, he looked at the woman, she looked like Regina but dressed differently, was this another curse? Was it just someone who looked like Regina, he was confused.  
"In this cursed hell I go by Roni. Sit down help yourself to a drink, I have things I need to do first like killing the little bitch that woke me up then I'll explain everything when I get back." Regina says.  
David takes the bat from Regina's hand "Talk first, and maybe put the murderous idea on the bottom of the list." Regina sighed walking behind the bar she grabbed two bottles of beer passing one to David, "We need to find a way to send you back to Storybrooke." Regina says then she takes a large gulp of her beer then she started talking, she explained everything that happened over the years since she'd left Storybrooke, her life in the New Enchanted Forest and the current Dark Curse that brought everyone from the New Enchanted Forest back in time, she then began to explain how she was forced to cast the curse, she also had explained how the curse brought everyone back in time, why she couldn't wake Henry and why she had to do everything possible to prevent the curse from being broken. As she spoke she was fighting to control her emotions but as she spoke she broke down.  
David downed his beer then he moved round behind the bar and wrapped his arms around Regina pulling her into a hug the brunette hesitated before allowing herself to sob in his arms "Regina I'm staying here and I'll do what I can to help save Henry and break this curse, besides it seems like you could use some company while you process being awake again."  
After a few moments Regina pulls out of the hug she gets another drink "thanks for offering to stick around, but should you not be trying to get back to Storybrooke? What about Snow? How did you even get here?" She asked. David shrugs "Snow and I are on a break, we had a big fight and she decided to end things, I went out for a walk to clear my head, I was wishing to be anywhere else when I fell through some portal which caused me to land here. As messed up as this new curse is I'm glad I landed here because I'm going to help you save my grandson." He promised "so who where you so determined to kill when I arrived?" He asks  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. Though things with you two always seem to work themselves out. I was wanting to kill Drizzlea or Ivy as she's known in this world, she's the one that poisoned Henry's heart, which lead to me being pushed into casting the curse to save his life. She's also the little bitch that decided to wake me up, my first instinct was to tear her heart out but no magic so if I may have to settle for beating her senseless the old fashioned way." She replied with a bitter laugh, part of her was determined to get revenge, but she knew finding a way to save her son was more important.  
The brunette looked at David as she spoke again. "So if you are going to be sticking around I guess you'll need a place to stay, you can stay with me if you'd like, I have a guest room." She offered.  
David nodded "thank you for the offer I'd like to stay with you." He replied, he was relieved that he wouldn't need to look for a place to stay while he was in town and he was happy that he'd be able to keep an eye on Regina, he had become very concerned about her when she spoke about the latest curse.  
"Well since you are sticking around, how about I show you around this town?" Regina suggested perhaps showing David around Hyperion Heights would help calm her down, she knew she'd have to live through her cursed life as 'normally' as possible until she could come up with a way to save Henry and that was going to be hard in a place without magic.  
David gave a small smile "yeah that sounds like a good idea, it wild be nice to get to know the place." he replied  
Regina and David spent the evening walking around the town, with Regina talking about various places and quietly pointing out certain people explaining who they where in this world and who they where in the new enchanted forest. She smiled happily as she spoke about some of her memories in the New Enchanted Forest. The pair walked around the town for a few hours before heading back to her apartment above the bar, she showed him where the guest room was then they decided to order some takeout, they sat on the couch drinking some beers while eating and watching a movie. Once they finished they said goodnight and headed to bed.

* * *

Again sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoyed please leave a comment letting me know what you think.


End file.
